My goal is to identify the neuroanatomical structures and pathways which regulate eating and drinking behavior; and to determine the nature of each structure's contribution. These experiments are based upon the hope that anatomically differentiable structures in the hypothalamus, limbic system, and midbrain control distinctly different aspects of alimentary behavior. The identification and subsequent characterization of these structures should identify the natural elements of alimentary behavior. This would be a major step towards the regulation of eating and drinking behavior in man and in animals. Except in the most extreme cases, direct brain lesioning or stimulation will probably never be used for the treatment of obesity of anorexia in man. However, anatomical- behavioral correlations such as I propose are an essential preliminary to the pharmacological and immunological studies that may eventually lead to drugs that are much more specific for the regulation of appetite than anything presently available.